Pets/P
Parakeet - With their brightly colored feathers and their winning personalities, Parakeets are sure to be popular pets with everyone! Parakeets like to discover things, so be sure to take your brilliant bird to the Curio Shop for some mining! Panda - What's black and white and fuzzy all over? Why, it's this perfect panda, that's what! Pandas are known for their laid-back attitude and gentle nature. Pandas enjoy a well-designed room with lots of comfy places to sit - and a well-stocked fridge of Bamboo Pandaloni! Pearl Pup - The Pearl Pup is one of the most special Birthstone Pets; it's truly one-of-a-kind! This precious pal has a cute pearl nose that's great at picking up the scent of Deep Pan Pearl Pizza! If you were born in June, you're bound to have a special connection with this Pup! Pegasus - Flying down from clouds high above, Pegasus has finally arrived in Webkinz World. With glimmering wings, a shiny pink mane, and a magic all its own, Pegasus is looking for a good friend to play with and a beautiful place to call home. Pelican - Why should you be pals with a Pelican? They're cheerful, spunky, and down to earth - even when they're flying! Have your pet take a peek through the Seaside Peli-Scope for an awesome ocean view. Penguin - What’s black and white and full of fun? A perfectly playful Penguin, of course! You and your Penguin are guaranteed to have a great time waddling all over Webkinz World, making new friends and eating a cool and tasty Fishsicle or two! Peppermint Puppy - Refreshingly cool, the Peppermint Puppy is one sweet Holiday pet to make your pal! Winter gardening is their thing, especially since they’re the only ones who know how to grow Farm Fresh Candy Canes. Persian Cat - This Persian cat is the most luxuriously cuddly kitty you’ll ever meet! With soft, fluffy fur and a sweet, winning smile, this cat is happiest when warm and snug in a well-decorated room. Persian kitties love to lounge around, visit with friends, and even play a game or two! If you want a purr-fect pet, pick up a Persian cat! Phoenix - Here's one bird that'll turn heads for sure! With fabulous fiery feathers and a personality just as bright, it's sure to add a spark to your Webkinz family! The Phoenix loves playing games but loves to read too! It's bound to enjoy reading the W-Tales with you! Pig - This little piggy doesn’t want to go to the market; this piggy just wants to come home with you! Pigs are excited to go anywhere with you, and to have some crazy adventures! Pigs also love to make new friends, and to share a mudburger or two. Pink and White Cat - It’s time to meet a very pretty kitty! Pink and white cats are absolutely adorable – and a whole lot of fun, too! Like other cats, these fantastic felines enjoy reading, playing games, and visiting friends. This particular kitty also enjoys dressing up and looking fabulous! If you’re looking for a cat, think pink! Pink and White Dog - This cute little pooch is a cuddly pal who just loves to tag along with their best friend - you! Pink and White Dogs are friendly, fun and totally adorable. If you're looking for the perfect pal, the Pink and White Dog is the pet for you! Pink Cockatoo - Smart and chatty, the Pink Cockatoo is one fabulous finely-feathered friend to add to your collection! Certain to set hearts aflutter with their prim and proper pink plumage, the Pink Cockatoo enjoys sipping on a Peckish Pink Icy while relaxing their feathers in the luxurious Birdbath Spa. Pink Glitter Fish - Get ready for some underwater glamour! Whether they're buying the latest in W Shop wear or keeping up with their beauty classes at the Kinzville Academy, the Pink Glitter Fish is always making the ocean a little more fashionable! Pink Googles - There's nothing quite as whimsical as a perfectly Pink googles! These cool creatures love to have parties, play with friends, and swim! Full of fabulous fun, this great new friend is sure to make you think pink! Pink Pony - It would be practically impossible to find a prettier pet than the pink pony! This perfect pet is a vision in pink from head to hoof. From her glimmering hooves to her flowing mane, this pony is guaranteed to dazzle. Adopt a pink pony and enjoy days filled with fantastic friendship and fun! Pink Poodle - Meet the prettiest pink pooch in Webkinz World! The pink poodle is not only stunningly stylish, but it’s also the sweetest pup you’ll ever meet. This perfect pet loves all things cool and chic and wants nothing more than to be your best friend! Pinto - The Pinto might appear to be simply black and white, but this perfect pony has a personality as colorful as a rainbow! Pinto ponies are known for their grace, their energy and their kindness. This happy horse will never get tired of playing with you! Polar Bear - This little bear loves the cold weather, ice and snow, but would definitely give it all up for a warm bed in a well-designed room! Polar bears are strong, intelligent creatures. They’re also lots of fun! To please your polar bear, pick up a big bowl of Frozen Iceberg Chili at the W Shop! Polka Back Fish - A stunning swimmer has just drifted in! This fish has the most delicate fins. Its fine features are dappled with purples and blues...and aqua hues! Beautiful tints of color aside - this smart swimmer will fill you with pride! This pet sure loves to learn, so teach it something new every day! Poodle - Besides their great looks, Poodles also have great taste. That would explain the Lobster Kibble Bisque for their favorite food. Poodles are also known for their intelligence. With all the time it likes to spend in Quizzy’s Question Corner, this pup is no exception. You would be smart to pick one up. Porcupine - There's nothing prickly about this cuddly Porcupine! Meet a friend who is adventurous, interesting, and has an excellent sense of humor. Porcupines love to laugh and have fun with their friends, so be sure to invite lots of guests to your Porcupine's house! Pug - If you’re looking for a little dog who will be the most loyal friend you’ve ever met, this is the pup for you. Pugs are sweet and cuddly, and love nothing more than to spend the day with their favorite person in the world – you! Purple Floral Fox - You can usually find the Purple Flower Fox playing in their favorite field of daisies - but they also love hanging out in Kinzville with you! This beautifully blossoming pet can never get enough of the outdoors, so make sure you plant a big garden for them to tend. Purple Goldfish - With its brilliant colors and glowing personality, the Purple Goldfish makes a splash anywhere it goes! Gentle and kind-hearted, this fishy friend is happy to play a game, read a book, or just spend a lazy day floating around Webkinz World with you. Purple Monster - It's purple and striped with some orange and red - but it definitely does NOT live under your bed! This monster doesn't have time to hide; it's too busy playing in Webkinz World and visiting its favorite haunts. Wherever you go, your Purple Monster is happy to tag along. With this furry friend, you'll have a monster of a good time! P.